


Gift Giving (translation)

by eikyuuyuki



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin cố tặng cho Vua Tiên một món quà và tất cả đi theo chiều hướng vô cùng xấu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Giving (translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gift Giving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903399) by [smidget25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smidget25/pseuds/smidget25). 



> Disclaimer: Nhân vật trong fic thuộc về nhau và thuộc về J.R.R Tolkien
> 
> Permission:  
> From smidget25: I'm glad you enjoyed it! I found it difficult to make romantic and retain some of the qualities of the characters, I still don't think I made Thorin gruff enough haha. I'm flattered that you would like to translate it - go right ahead! Thanks very much!
> 
> Chào mọi người, mình lại có một fic dịch khác của Thorinduil. Dạo này fic hay cũng nhiều ghê đi cho nên mình toàn đi xin per để dịch =)) Chúc mọi người đọc truyện vui vẻ, và như thường lệ, mình hoan nghênh ý kiến đóng góp và kudos.

Thorin không nghĩ gã sẽ quen với cảnh tượng lộng lẫy này.

Vua Tiên - vẫn luôn lạnh lùng, thẳng người và kiêu hãnh - lại đang cuộn người trên giường của gã, làn da trắng và mái tóc vàng của ngài nổi bật trên lớp lông thú. Cơ thể ngài để trần, làn da mịn vẫn còn ẩm mồ hôi và dù mắt ngài nhắm, rung nhẹ làm bộ như đang ngủ, hơi thở của ngài vẫn nhanh và không đều.

Thorin nhìn chằm chằm không ngượng, đơn giản là vì gã có thể. Gã quan sát kỹ những vết bầm trên bờ hông mảnh mai và tinh dịch khô của gã nằm giữa hai đùi trắng.

Gã say mê sự khác biệt về cơ thể của Vua Tiên so với gã (dù gã sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận) nhưng không có gì đẹp hơn đường cong sống lưng của ngài. Mặc dù Vua Tiên uy quyền, cả về tâm hồn lẫn thể xác thì vẫn có một chút gì đó thanh tú trong đường cong dài của lưng. Thorin vuốt ve từng đốt xương trên đường cong đó, từ gò mông căng cho đến cái gáy, gã gạt mái tóc mềm như tấm màn thả xuống eo ngài qua một bên.

 

"Ta có quà cho ngài" gã nói vào trong thinh lặng, trước khi gã mất tự chủ bởi sự dịu dàng.

 

Thranduil mở mắt và nghiêng đầu về phía Thorin một chút, chỉ vừa đủ để nhận biết sự có mặt của gã lùn. Do bản chất không tin tưởng và hay nghi ngờ, ngài cong mày tò mò và hỏi không chắc chắn "Một món quà?"

Thorin đảo mắt vì chỉ Thranduil mới có phản ứng nghi hoặc như thế với một món quà. "Phải" gã đáp nản chí, không thể nén sự khẩn nài trong giọng "Một món quà. Thứ mà theo truyền thống ngài sẽ trao cho người ngài quan tâm để bày tỏ tình cảm."

Thranduil có vẻ bỏ qua hoàn toàn định nghĩa về món quà và chỉ chú ý đến đúng một chữ. Ngài đùa và lặp lại chữ đó một cách hoài nghi như thể Thorin đang cố lừa gạt ngài "Chàng quan tâm đến ta?"

Thorin nhìn chằm chằm một hồi, há hốc mồm, chờ một nụ cười thoáng qua như dấu hiệu ngài chỉ đang true gã nhưng không có gì cả. "Dĩ nhiên là ta có" gã gầm gừ, vì thành thật gã không nghĩ mình kín đáo trong việc thể hiện tình cảm và Vua Tiên là người mẫn cảm. "Chứ ngài nghĩ chúng ta đang làm gì ở đây? Ta dành tất cả thời gian rảnh ở bên ngài. Ta rời bỏ vùng đất ta dành nhiều năm để giành lại, đánh bạo đi vào khu rừng đó, để ta có thể thăm ngài. Ta bảo vệ và biện hộ cho mối liên kết của chúng ta trước thành viên hội đồng, và kể cả bạn bè của ta. Ta lên giường với ngài, chỉ mình ngài.”

 

Thranduil trông không chắc phải đáp lại như thế nào. Ngài ngập ngừng, có gì đó Thorin chưa từng thấy trước đây và gã lắc mái tóc dài xoăn của mình. Ngài vươn tay đến tấm áo lông bị vứt ở cuối giường và dùng nó để che cơ thể trần của mình.

 

"Chàng không cần phải nói dối ta" ngài nói và giọng lạnh băng như thể bị Thorin xúc phạm, nếu như gã dám thử. Rồi ngài tiếp tục bằng giọng nổi cáu thật sự "Ta không phải một cô gái người lùn gặp tình yêu sét đánh. Tình cảm chàng có với ta không khác gì với tình cảm chàng dành cho kho báu đáng nguyền rủa - thứ gì đó xinh đẹp để chàng chiêm ngưỡng và để chàng trưng ra như biểu tượng cho quyền lực và sự giàu có."

 

Thorin cảm thấy như thể gã bị đánh thẳng vào ngực bằng một cây rìu. Đúng là gã cảm thấy hài lòng ở mức độ nào đó khi sở hữu một tạo vật xinh đẹp như vậy trên giường mình - một kiểu chiếm hữu kỳ lạ gã từng có với viên Arkenstone. Gã thừa nhận mình dành nhiều ngày ngắm nhìn say mê làn da mịn như lụa của Vua Tiên và mái tóc sáng óng ánh của ngài. Và đúng là nó khiến gã hài lòng khi mọi người (trong vương quốc và xa hơn nữa) biết rằng Vua Tiên kiêu hãnh và hùng mạnh chỉ cúi mình trước gã.

Nhưng đó không phải lý do gã dành cả buổi tối ngồi trước lò sưởi chải tóc cho Thranduil hay là lý do tại sao gã chuyển phòng của mình lên tầng cao nhất, hướng lên trời, nơi Thranduil nói là dễ thở hơn.

 

"Không phải như vậy."

 

Thranduil ghim cái lườm chết người vào gã - thứ sẽ khiến nỗi sợ hình thành trong trái tim của gã người trần.

 

"Ừ, được rồi" Thorin thừa nhận sau một lúc dừng, nhận ra việc cố gắng lừa Vua Tiên là vô ích. Ngài không thích bị xem là kẻ ngốc. "Đúng như ngài nói. Nhưng chúng không phải là lý do duy nhất."

Gã dịch dần tới, như đang dồn một con nai hoảng hốt vào góc và Thranduil cứng người, nhìn đáp lại như thể ngài muốn lùi lại nhưng lòng kiêu hãnh không cho phép ngài làm vậy. Thorin vươn tay tới ngài, đến gò má mềm mịn đến ngạc nhiên, nhưng Vua Tiên vung tay gạt nhanh những ngón tay đó đi, rít lên "Đừng có chạm vào ta."

 

Không phải chuyện đột xuất khi Thranduil lên cơn và hành động tự vệ như vậy khi ngài tin rằng mình đang trong tình trạng dễ bị tổn thương, nhưng sự bùng nổ này ngày càng hiếm và dễ kiểm soát hơn - Thorin thích thích nghĩ rằng Vua Tiên đang bắt đầu mở lòng với gã, ít nhất là một chút. Cũng có thể gã lầm.

 

Gã thở dài, thả tay xuống bên hông. "Tại sao tin ta quan tâm đến ngài lại khó đến vậy?" gã hỏi. "Ta không có lý do gì để nói dối." Gã xếp tay lại rồi nói thêm, hằn học vì gã biết nó sẽ khiến ngài nổi cơn: "Dù gì ngài cũng ngủ trên giường của ta rồi."

 

Thranduil đỏ mặt, dấu đỏ lan từ hai má đến vành tai, để lại vết trên làn da trắng hoàn mĩ. Thorin biết nói vậy là sai trước cả khi câu từ rời miệng gã nhưng gã chưa bao giờ là người biết kiềm chế.

 

"Không phải bất cứ ai!" Vua Tiên rít, di chuyển ra xa; ngài kéo cái áo dài lên, run người vì tức giận và bỏ qua gần hết mấy cái nút trong lúc vội vã. Nó vẫn còn hở ở phía trước, để lộ một chút mảng ngực trắng và dấu đỏ do răng của Thorin. Tóc ngài, thường thả dài xuống sau lưng, giờ ướt đẫm mồ hôi. Ngài trông như thể vừa ăn chơi trác táng xong và Thorin không thể ngăn sự hài lòng cuộn trong lồng ngực.

Gã thở ra một hơi bực bội và cố gắng rút đi theo lối cũ. "Thranduil, làm ơn" gã nói có lý lẽ "Ngài không thể ra ngoài như vậy được. Mọi người sẽ thấy ngài mất."

 

Thranduil bắn cho gã cái lườm mặc dù ý nghĩ đó có vẻ giữ ngài lại. Ngài kiêu hãnh, dành tâm huyết cho vai trò của một vị Vua và sự tôn trọng nó đòi hỏi; mất cả tháng để ngay cả Thorin mới thấy được ngài hoàn toàn kiệt sức và mệt lả, ngài sẽ không bao giờ cho phép một tên thường dân nào được chiêm ngưỡng ngài.

Nhận ra mình không đi đến đâu và Vua Tiên sẽ không đơn giản chịu thua vì những câu nói ngọt ngào (đó là nếu như gã có khả năng nói ngọt nhưng rõ ràng là gã không có), Thorin quyết định thử một chiến thuật khác.

 

"Ta không cố lừa ngài; ta không xem ngài là kẻ khờ" gã nói, thẳng thắn nhưng chân thành. Gã quay lại giường nơi gã vội vàng giấu món quà vài tiếng trước và lấy nó ra từ bên dưới gối. Nó là một cái hộp, làm từ vàng nguyên khối và chạm khắc hoa văn dây leo quấn vào nhau đặc trưng của tộc tiên. Thorin tự mình làm nó. "Cách ta cảm nhận về ngài -"

 

Rồi gã dừng lại, vật lộn với câu từ vì gã không giỏi ăn nói. Nhưng Thranduil đang lắng nghe chăm chú, tất cả vẻ kiêu kì đã biến mất khỏi gương mặt - và trông ngài tò mò, có lẽ là một chút hy vọng. Mắt ngài rất sáng trong ánh nến leo lét và Thorin tiếp tục vì vẻ đẹp thế này cần được biết nó được trân trọng thế nào.

 

"Thỉnh thoảng ta vẫn nghĩ là ta ghét ngài" gã bắt đầu và mỉm cười nhẹ khi mặt Vua Tiên đột ngột đóng lại như gã biết nó sẽ như thế. Không dao động, gã tiếp tục, vì nếu gã làm việc này, gã sẽ phải nói toàn bộ sự thật - Thranduil sẽ nhận ra ngay nếu lời gã nói có cái gì đó ít chân thành hơn gã nhận. "Thỉnh thoảng ngài khiến ta giận ghê gớm, ta lại nhìn thấy ngài bỏ rơi Erebor. Ta thích tin rằng lòng thù hằn đã biến mất nhưng dù ta cố tha thứ ta không nghĩ mình sẽ quên."

 

Những ngón tay của Thranduil trắng bệt do ngài siết chặt ngực áo nhưng đó là bằng chứng khó chịu duy nhất - biểu cảm của ngài trống rỗng một cách thận trọng. Mặc dù nó khiến gã phát điên trong những giờ phút riêng tư như thế này, nhưng là một vị Vua gã ngưỡng mộ việc Thranduil có thể kiểm soát hoàn toàn cảm xúc.

 

"Ta nghĩ ngài kiêu kỳ, kiêu hãnh, ngạo mạn, thỉnh thoảng lạnh lùng và hoàn toàn tự mãn đến phát điên lên được," Thorin tiếp tục bằng giọng cộc cằn, gã nắm lấy cái hộp bằng vàng trong bàn tay lo lắng đến kì lạ. "Nhưng ta cũng nghĩ ngài mạnh mẽ; bảo vệ hết mực những gì ngài yêu quý; bên trong ngài mềm mỏng hơn là những gì ngài khiến ta tin; tao nhã; duyên dáng; thông minh; tinh ranh." Gã bật cười lo lắng rồi nói tiếp vào "Và xinh đẹp, đúng như vậy."

 

Mắt Thranduil bây giờ mở to, hoàn toàn không tin được và nếu như ngài không quá e sợ đến vậy, Thorin sẽ thỏa mãn khi nhìn thấy ngài bối rối.

 

"Không có từ ngữ nào có thể diễn tả cảm giác của ta dành cho ngài" gã kết thúc với nụ cười có phần bất lực. Đó hoàn toàn là sự thật. Cảm giác của gã hướng đến Thranduil luôn phức tạp; ham muốn, mê hoặc, trộn lẫn với tức giận, bị phản bội và chiếm hữu.

Trước khi gã kịp lùi lại - dù sao thì gã cũng không phải tên hèn - gã đẩy cái hộp đến trước như cử chỉ trao tặng và nói, lo âu nhiều hơn gã cần "Ta làm thứ này cho ngài. Hy vọng nó có thể nói thay ta."

 

Thranduil bước nhẹ chầm chầm đến chỗ gã trên đôi chân trần, nhìn xuống cái hộp với vẻ không tin tưởng. Ngài với tay ra, mảnh khảnh và thon gọn so với tay của Thorin và lướt những ngón tay tò mò lên đường vân chạm trổ trên đó.

 

"Chàng tự làm?" ngài hỏi và sự nghi ngờ rõ ràng trong giọng. Ngài không nhận cái hộp mặc dù Thorin đẩy nó cho ngài.

 

Đột nhiên Thorin nhớ lại, tình huống tương tự đã xảy ra vào thời ông nội gã; trong một lần Thranduil viếng thăm Erebor, trước khi con rồng đến, Thror đã hứa với ngài viên đá quý mang ánh sáng thuần khiết của vì sao, tặng cho ngài vì tình hữu nghị nhưng lại giật lại nó trong sự phản bội. Thorin không bao giờ quên cái nhìn của Thranduil lúc đó, khi thấy món quà bị giật khỏi ngài; gã đã ngờ cơn giận sẽ khủng khiếp và đúng là như thế. Sự hủy diệt của Erebor là minh chứng cho việc đó.

 

Xua đi suy nghĩ đen tối khỏi tâm trí, gã nhích cái hộp đến trước vào trong bàn tay không chắc chắn của Thranduil. Ngài mỉm cười, gật đầu. "Nó hợp với một vị Vua."

 

Vẫn còn nghi ngờ, như thể mong chờ một con quái vật bay ra từ cái hộp và ăn tươi nuốt sống ngài, Thranduil mở hé cái nắp. Một phút dừng và Thorin ngừng thở, khi Vua Tiên nhìn xuống món trang sức ngài thèm muốn: cái vòng cổ sáng lấp lánh trong ánh sáng trắng. Chúng rọi những tia sáng lên gương mặt giản dị của Thranduil, nhưng biểu cảm của ngài thì cứng lại và ngực ngài giật lên.

 

Sau một hồi lâu - khi Thorin tưởng tượng mình đã làm sai, quá sai - Mắt Thranduil rời khỏi sợi dây chuyền đá để nhìn lên mặt Thorin. Biểu cảm của ngài xoắn lại, méo mó và Thorin không thể cảm nhận gì được ở nó. Cuối cùng ngài hỏi bằng giọng trầm khàn "Tại sao?"

Thorin nhún vai. "Là sợi dây này phải không? Thứ ngài luôn muốn có?"

 

Hơi thở Thranduil ngắt quãng và Thorin mất một lúc nhận ra hơi thở của gã thất thường - nặng và không đều. Khi ánh sáng cho gã bắt được ánh sáng trong mắt Thranduil, gã có thể thấy chúng ngập nước.

 

"Phải" Thranduil thở ra, choáng ngợp.

Thorin lùi lại một chút cảnh báo, kêu lên: "Đừng khóc!"

 

Trong tất cả những phản ứng gã chờ đợi - bao gồm cả việc bị đấm vào mặt, gã chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến cảnh tượng Vua Tiên vốn lãnh đạm sẽ khóc. Mặc dù ngài, bên dưới bộ đồ vua chúa và cung cách lạnh lùng, mềm mỏng hơn nhiều so với những gì Thorin dự đoán, thì cũng hiếm khi ngài mất kiểm soát như vậy.

 

Vị tiên chớp mắt nhanh, cố gắng ngăn dòng nước mắt và cong môi lên bảo đảm với Thorin. Ngài cẩn thận vuốt những ngón tay lên viên đá, ngạc nhiên vì vẻ đẹp của nó. "Không phải là buồn" ngài nói "Ta hạnh phúc - cảm ơn chàng."

 

Câu nói khiến Thorin đông cứng vì sự chân thành và gã cảm thấy niềm tin mãnh liệt. Dù sao thì gã cũng sẽ không chết một cách đau đớn.

 

Với cái hếch đầu tò mò vì phản ứng căng thẳng như thế, gã không thể không hỏi "Tại sao chúng có ý nghĩa với ngài như vậy?"

 

Thorin chắc chắn Vua Tiên sẽ không trả lời - ngài hiếm khi làm vậy khi câu hỏi đụng đến chuyện cá nhân - nhưng ngài đang nhìn Thorin với gì đó trong mắt mà gã lùn chưa từng thấy trước đây. Nó làm sống lưng gã dựng gáy.

 

"Ta đặt làm nó cho vợ ta" Thranduil giải thích, chớp mắt nhìn Thorin trước khi nhìn lại viên đá, hàng lông mi dài đổ bóng lên khuôn mặt ngài.

Thorin dự kiến mình sẽ thấy ghen tị vì việc ngài nhắc đến vợ mình, người rõ ràng nắm giữ trái tim Thranduil, nhưng gã chỉ cảm thấy buồn và thấu hiểu. Thấu hiểu vì hành động của Thranduil giờ đã có nghĩa - tại sao ngài lại không nói đến nó trước đây? Và buồn vì dù Thorin ghét Thranduil rất nhiều - và gã thật sự đã như vậy - gã không thấy thỏa mãn khi ngài chịu đau khổ. Gã biết quá rõ nỗi đau mất mát.

 

Tiến đến, nắm lấy cổ tay mảnh khảnh của Thranduil trong lòng bàn tay, gã nói "Chúng thật đẹp - Ta chắc chắn nàng ấy sẽ rất thích."

 

Thranduil mỉm cười cảm ơn, nụ cười có vẻ như cái mếu nhưng nó là nụ cười thật - không phải là cái nhếch môi. Thorin có thể cảm thấy mạch đập nhẹ trên cổ tay Thranduil, và thật kì lạ - dù sao thì nó cũng nhắc cho gã nhớ ngài không khác con người và không phải không thể bị tổn thương. Thỉnh thoảng Thorin cần ghi nhớ điều đó.

 

"Ngài có thích đeo chúng không?" Với cái gật đầu đồng ý của Thranduil Thorin thêm vào "Cởi áo ngài ra."

 

Thorin dự tính câu ra lệnh sẽ bị từ chối nhưng ngạc nhiên thay Thranduil cởi cái áo ra không lời phàn nàn, để lại một đống vải bạc trên sàn. Trông ngài như bóng ma vào đêm tối, làn da trắng như thạch cao, chỉ tì vết do dấu răng của Thorin. Ngài cao, những đường nét gọn gàng, ngoài đường cong căng của lưng và hông; mái tóc dài màu bạc là thứ duy nhất bảo vệ sự nhún nhường của ngài. Mặc dù Thorin đã quá quen với cảnh tượng trước mắt nhưng nó vẫn khiến gã ngừng thở bất cứ khi nào nhìn thấy.

Với bàn tay dịu dàng đến hông ngài, Thorin xoay ngài về phía cái giường, cho đến khi gã nhìn chằm chằm lên đốt sống. Không thể ngăn mình, gã cúi đến trước và đặt nụ hôn phớt qua giữa hai bờ vai, dứt ra thật nhanh trước khi khiến bản thân hoàn toàn bị phân tâm.

 

"Cúi xuống một chút" gã thở lên ót Thranduil. Với cái rùng mình đáp lại, Vua Tiên làm theo, khuỵu đầu gối cho đến khi mông ngài trêu chọc ấn lên hông của Thorin. Thorin rủa bằng tiếng Khuzdul và Thrandui bật cười không kịp thở.

"Nếu ta không biết" Vua Tiên thì thầm với cái nhịp điệu du dương vui thích "Ta sẽ cho là chàng đang lợi dụng ta, Vua trong lòng núi."

Thorin siết lấy hông ngài và hứa "Để chuyện đó sau đi."

 

Gã cầm lấy cái vòng cổ từ bàn tay đang giữ hờ của Thranduil, ngắm nhìn nó dưới ánh nến một hồi lâu trước khi đặt nó lên cổ Thranduil. Gã để nó lên làn da không tỳ vết và cài khóa lại.

Thranduil đứng dậy, xoay lại và đưa tay lên chạm viên đá một cách trân trọng. Sợi dây chuyền sáng lung linh trên ngực ngài, tỏa sáng như mặt trời, lấy ánh sáng từ ngọn nến và phản chiếu nó lên làn da sáng và lọn tóc vàng của Thranduil. Ngài trông thoát tục, sự ám ánh từ trí tưởng tượng quá tích cực của Thorin, định nghĩa đúng nhất của sự cám dỗ.

 

Ngài mỉm cười, má ửng đỏ với sự hài lòng và hỏi "Ta trông thế nào?"

Thorin chớp mắt với ngài và rền rĩ, chân thành "Lộng lẫy."

 

Hết.


End file.
